


stop it

by atrimea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confrontation, Fucked Up, Hulk Smash, M/M, Swearing, angstttttt, doctors orders, fight, fluff-hahaNO, fucking rip your heart and place it below the slegehammer kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and will have a bAD BAD BAD fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i am angry and i have just read an angst filled book called 'the captive prince' and now i will piss you off because im so pissed off okay.</p>
<p>enjoy.</p>
<p>not that you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop it

"doctors orders nico!" Will walked behind nico, who was almost running to his cabin. he walked in and slammed the door before will could get in. Will thought Nico would've slammed the door even if he would've been standing there and gotten crushed.

he took a deep breath and opened the door. "whats...whats up?" he asked stupidly. 

nico was standing with his back to him, hunched and small, and then he turned around and walked right upto will with such force that will had to take two steps back. Will could see why Nico was the ghost king. he was scaring Will. 

"whats up? WHATS UP? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IS UP SOLACE?" he screamed. his voice seemed to echo around the silent cabin.

Will opened his mouth to speak. " YOU BOSS ME AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THIS FUCKING PLACE, LIKE YOU OWN ME. NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO,. JUST LET ME FUCKING DIE IF I WANT TO. FIRST MY SISTER AND THEN MY STUPID FRIENDS AND THEN THE GODS AND NOW YOU-ALWAYS SOMEBODY TELLING ME WHAT TO DO. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. ENOUGH. OKAY? FUCKING ENOUGH. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU ARE A DOCTOR OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU CALL YOURSELF WITH YOUR STUPID TRAINING OR I HAVE A BULLET IN MY HEAD. STOP TELLING. ME. TO FUCKING. REST."

Will was silent. both of them were breathing hard, and this was maybe the first time they had been breathing like that because of something other than longing. will felt his shoulders turn to lead, his hands to fists. he was hurt, and he wanted Nico to feel how hurt he was, how it felt to be hurt. he wanted to jab at him like he had been stabbed. so, the words came to him and he did not stop them.

for the first time, he was opening a wound rather than sewing it. it would feel good, he thought. 

" you want to be left alone? is that all you want? maybe the people who boss you around are the people who give two shits about you're fucking life. maybe they, dont want you dead like you do. maybe instead of telling them to fuck off you should shut up and listen-so you don't die, you know? stop acting like the world is out to get you Nico, so you can feel better about your pathetic self. so you can let everyone go and be alone. so you don't have to keep talking and smiling and whatever the fuck you think you are doing to make yourself look nicer. it ain't working anyway. you look like shit cause you are shit. i am tired of running behind your sorry ass- i am done with you. do whatever it is that you do. cry and scream and shadow travel. i don't give a shit. and soon.  no one else will. will that make you happy?"

and with that will walked out and slammed the door. Nico took three deep breaths. this was new. this was hard. this was-he burst into tears and crawled into his bed. 

will found an empty spot in the woods to let his anger out. regret laced every tear that they cried. every sob. a time machine. an undo button. anything. anything. 

Nico was not seen in camp for a week after that. his cabin was empty. Will took a sick leave and slept in the cold infirmary beds, afraid of questions and confrontation. it seemed, that nothing was right. nothing would ever be. their two week relationship was doomed from the start.

 

but above, the gods were watching. this story would not end like this if they had a say in it.  


End file.
